


Tears rolling down

by Simpforhotgays



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I love them so much, M/M, No Smut, RookVil, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpforhotgays/pseuds/Simpforhotgays
Summary: The queen was betrayed.
Relationships: Rook Hunt & Vil Schoenheit, Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Tears rolling down

The queen was betrayed.

Betrayed by the huntsman,his lover,the one that promised to protect him forever.

The one and only person he had ever loved,was standing right in front of him,staring at him while wearing the crown that represents the authority of the queen.

“Vil Schoenheit.”

“You are no longer the queen anymore.”

The former queen was heartbroken,his heart was stung by countless thorns,not because he’s not the queen anymore,but because of the lies.

The huntsman lied,lied about everything.

His love,his smile,it’s never real.

“Kneel for the mighty queen,Rook Hunt!”

The beautiful face was no longer elegant,but full of tears.

He knelt down as the minister just said.

He looked at the huntsman,wanting to find back the cheesy but lovely man he was in love with.

Yet he was returned by a hollow and emotionless face.

And they both woke up.

They looked at each other,two pairs of tearful eyes that were full of loneliness.

It was just a dream.

They hugged each other as tight as they could,the queen let out a few sobs,with the huntsman who’s quietly patting his lover’s back.

“My dear Vil,please remember.”

“I will always love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha first post on ao3 ;) not being depressed but I’m only better at these poetic fics I suck at normal story ones,but hope you enjoy <3


End file.
